


lights shining on our faces

by worry



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, OT3, power ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worry/pseuds/worry
Summary: Two bodies and another one watching. Two bodies and another body; call them lovers. Call them “opposites attract”, each syllable in each heart of the three bodies.





	lights shining on our faces

**Author's Note:**

> me writing fanfiction about a game that hasn't even come out yet at 2am AGAIN:

i.

 

Joseph is the opposite of him, a complete turn, an invert: he’s religious, lets that consume his life (making their encounters so much more  _ interesting,  _ when he calls for God), he’s  _ open  _ in all ways, and the curves, scars, dips of his body exist in every place that Robert can fill with his own scars, his own curves, his own body-crevices, body-imperfections. His lips are cherry-pink; they don’t taste of alcohol, they don’t  _ bite  _ against his. It’s like - a prayer, lost in their minds, cut into their tongues, when they are together. “Together” meaning: being one. Two bodies and one hovering over the others, in the sky, celestial. Two bodies and another one waiting his turn. Two bodies and another one watching. Two bodies and another body; call them lovers. Call them “opposites attract”, each syllable in each heart of the three bodies. 

 

ii.

 

They always put him in the middle. They know it makes him feel -  _ safe -  _  comforted -  _ at home,  _ everything he has ever wanted or could ever want piled up on a king-size mattress. Damien’s blanket is velvet. Joseph’s sheets are baby blue. Robert’s bed is -  _ Robert’s bed.  _ His pillowcase remains in its package, never touched. His hands, themselves, remain in Damien’s hair; head on Damien’s shoulder; Joseph’s head on his; the world turning and turning, lights fluttering around in the sky, the sky painting a big sign in the clouds with his words:  _ I LOVE YOU. _

 

They open their eyes.

 

ii.

 

Joseph is opposite him at the table. A complete turn. “You know it’s  _ okay _ , right?”

 

“I wasn’t even thinking about it until you mentioned it,” he replies, and lets it consume his life, lets himself be open, lets their encounters be interesting. It all skins down to this, at the core.

 

“I know you,” Joseph tells him, “I’ve known you for a very long time,” he says, “I already know you do, I knew before yesterday, you don’t have to say it if you don’t want,” he says, “but I know. We both do.”

 

“I wanna say it,” Robert says, voice quiet, buried. “But it feels weird saying it out loud.”

 

iii.

 

Robert laughs, throws his hands up. “Do you remember when we first met,” he says, to both of them, to no one. “It was wild.”

 

Joseph smiles. “I brought you cookies to welcome you to the neighborhood and you immediately told me they were stale and that you knew I did that for everyone.”

 

“They weren’t… actually stale,” Robert says, a beam. “They were good. But trust me, I saw right through your act.”

 

Joseph leans in, kisses his cheek, makes that thick heart stop. “With you it wasn’t an act,” he whispers. “You were different, you know?”

 

“He didn’t do it for me, just so you’re aware,” Damien adds, beside him.

 

“You moved here before I did.”

 

“Still would have been nice.”

 

“Do you even like sweet things?”

 

“No comment.”

 

Robert looks at him. “I seem to remember meeting  _ you  _ at the store and listening to you complain to me for ten minutes about the coconut milk being out of stock.”

 

“You looked at me suspiciously and then said something akin to, ‘are you  _ sure  _ it’s coconut milk you’re after?’ And it left me thinking about you for weeks until we saw each other again and you told me that you didn’t think I was attractive---a lie, I hope---and that your comment instead implied that I was some sort of vampire. Honestly, I was smitten.”

 

He’s staring, he knows, with eyes too big, too revealing. What is there to reveal? He loves twice-over, has something more than bar hookups. Permanency. It is hard to find permanency.

 

“You look like a puppy,” says Joseph.

 

He grunts. “That’s nice.”

 

He still does not say  _ I love you. _

 

iv.

 

Damien is the exact opposite of him, an inverse, a parse of blackpurplewhite too shining for his eyes. His lips on Robert’s neck, shoulders, his mouth kissing every spot of slight-insecure skin. His mouth on Robert, Robert’s head slammed against the door. His  _ mouth,  _ a guiding light in so many ways. Limbs, touches of a spark. Flames everywhere.

 

A breaking point. Over.  _ I love you,  _ he whispers, and for a moment he thinks he’s wasted it, the only comfort, the perfect moment, that Damien is too overwhelmed to hear him.

 

Then:  _ I know,  _ he says,  _ I love you too,  _ he says,  _ it’s okay,  _ and goes back to work.

 

v.

  
There are two men surrounded by gold light; one with hair like the light; the other like night;  _ mine eye my heart the freedom of that right (xlvii).  _ The light being openness. The light meaning: finally, finally, a whisper to both:  _ love. _

**Author's Note:**

> A mess.
> 
> Please tell me what you think anyways. Comments always appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
